Smiles and Insanity
by Lenalee Lee Bad-ass B.O.E
Summary: AU,Allen is a 16 year old nomadic girl in New York;Lavi is a 16 year old boy with a special group of friends. What happens when the go to the same school? Rated M for typical highschooler junk. Modern,America version. They are in New York in 2012. Laven.
1. Chapter 1:Exorcist Unite!

AU, Allen is a 16 year old nomadic girl in New York; Lavi is a 16 year old boy with a special group of friends. What happens when the go to the same school? Rated T for typical highschooler junk.

BOE: 'Ello, welcome!*hands out welcome cupcakes*

Allen: Whaaaa! I'm a girl! Why don't you torture the people in your other fanfiction!

BOE: W.R.I.T.E.R.S. B.L.O.C.K! (Oh and School and moving.) And you know you enjoy being a girl.

Allen: T-tha! THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!

Allen's P.O.V.

I trudged down the street, hunting for my new boarding school. My long silver hair, which was down to my waist even in its ponytail, swished around me. My storm gray eyes were calculating, trying to find Black Order Academy for the gifted. Hi, my names Allen. Yeah I know it's an odd name for a girl, but it is what my deceased foster dad, Mana, named me and I am going to stick with it. My full name is Allen Clove Walker. I just moved to America from the UK. And I'm a sixteen year-old exorcist.

My right arm can turn into a claw and summon a large sword with a cross on it. It's my innocence, and it's called Crown Clown. But the look of it was what got me in trouble. It looks like a normal arm, but it's a reddish black with a cross like marking within the center. I remember when I was five some priest named M. C. Leverrier tried to "exorcise" me. All the psycho did was cut my right eye and give me a huge odd scar with a pentacle at the top. Ahh there it is, it was a huge black castle like building in a secluded area.

Wondering through the hall I found my room number, 317, and met my roommate and her friends, she stopped her chess game, skipped over, and hugged me. Lenalee Lee had long black hair highlighted with green, her eyes a shocking violet. She was skinny, about five foot ten inches, a good two inches shorter than me, and boy was she hyper.

"Hello you must be Allen!"

"Che Allen is a guy name."

"YUU!" That was apparently this rude guy's name, and he did not make a new decision. Because I can come back, and strong.

"Really? Because it seemed like an awesome name when my **DEAD **foster dad picked me up off the streets because my parents abandoned me. So Yuu keep your mouth shut." It was silent for a while, Lenalee had her head down.

"Che, it's Kanda to you moyashi."

"Sure Bakanda." I smiled sweetly. A red headed kid came up to me shaking my hand vigorously.

"Hello! I'm Lavi Bookman! I would tell you my middle name, but I do not have one. Heads up Yu-chan is an ass-hat, Lenalee is the mothering type, and I'm weird and hyper." I automatically liked this guy. He had an eye patch covering one moss green eye and was a few inches taller than me.

"God damn it don't call me that Baka Usagi*!

"Allen Clove Walker. Don't worry weird hyper people are fun!" As I finished my phone went off.

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?**

They all stared as I rummaged through my black tote bag for my I-Phone.

"Hello Cross, what would you like now?"

"_Are you there Clover?"_

"Yeah, just met new people, ones already being an ass," I stated throwing a wink at Kanda, who scowled.

_"All right, don't want to waste anymore of your time, love you, bye Clover."_

"Love you too Cross, bye." I hung up with my appointed guardian and started unpacking. Lavi was humming as Lenalee and Bakanda played chess. Kanda had his ebony hair up in a long pony tail and it was about an inch shorter than mine. He was obviously Asian and was lanky. About an inch or so shorter than Lavi too.

"Hey Allen, who was that and why did they call you Clover?" Lavi finally asked after playing with a ball of green yarn. I pulled out my wardrobe, which was mostly dark colored dress shirts, skirts, dark washed skinnies and shorts, band tees, dark colored spaghetti strap tops, converse of every color and design known to man, and fingerless gloves for my right hand. Thank god this school had no uniforms.

"Ah that was my uncle Cross Marian. He took me in when Mana, my foster dad, died eleven years ago. Clover is my nick name."

He nodded and kept playing with the yarn. Using the I-pod feature on my phone I listened to my trillions of rock songs, ranging from artist like Apocalyptica and Rise Against too hardcore bands like Escape the Fate, Blue Stahli and Metallica. It was obviously too loud because Kanda glared and Lavi was singing along.

"I am going into the shower," I said grabbing my pajamas and going into the bathroom.

Lavi's P.O.V.

I think I just met the love of my life, and their name is Allen. No it's not a guy. She came in with two large duffle bags and a black tote back. She had on a black Thousand Foot Krutch tee-shirt and a pair of dark wash shorts. Her converses were red, and I mean bright red, they had bright green kanji on them, スライス. The shoes and her rubber bracelets, which were also a bright red and green, were the only splashes of color.

Allen Clove Walker had just gotten out of the shower. Her long silver hair was flowing around her waist. Her pjs consisted of an over sized black softball jersey and a pair of black cotton shorts. We were sitting around doing particularly nothing when Komui came in.

"LENALEE!" Then he picked up a piece of paper on the floor.

"Your roommate is…..Allen Walker? They roomed you with a boy!"

"Uhh pretty sure boys don't have size c34 boobs," Allen said sitting up and pointing to her chest. Komui looked scared for a second.

"A-ah! S-so sorry Clove-sama!" He stuttered bowing.

Ok now I was confused. Sama, wasn't that a Japanese word for someone with high status? Allen just waved him off.

"How do you know Allen Komui?" I asked, looking at him with my one green eye. He shifted.

"She is our agency's top Akuma assassin, you know **THAT** Clover, or as you may know her, Crown Clown." Everyone gasped, Crown Clown, as in the highest ranked assassin in the world? And they were female. Damn, this girl was just too good to be true.

"That's confidential Komui!" she growled. I took a second to remember what Akuma were, they were super human weapons made by a man known as The Millennium Earl. Giant mutants that looked like marvel's _The Incredible Hulk_ and had guns with poison bullets protruding out of their back. Akuma can only be killed using our Innocence. Crown Clo- I mean Allen actually managed to take down a thousand per year? With her petite stature and pretty eyes. Whoa ok off topic here. Allen pouted a bit then sent him out of her room. She crossed her arms and pouted out the door at him again. It was like extreme moe-moe.

She pulled out her laptop and proceded to go onto tumblr. Looking over her shoulder I noticed her dashboard was cluttered with random awesome things. Cats, The World Ends With You, Skyrim, Anime, wiener dogs, nutella, The Vocaloids, Homestuck, The World Ends With You mixed with Homestuck, rock bands, and multiple Oncler blogs. It was all one jumbled mess on a blue dashboard, her blog I Drag This Coffin Just In Case***, was a clutter of reblogs.

"You guys know this is your last three months of school? Then your order assassins?" Kanda's eyes widened. He glared a bit, obviously thinking she was kidding.

"We haven't even graduated yet!" Yuu hissed out. Allen just rolled her silver eyes and looked at him, raising one elegant white eyebrow.

"And? I Have never been to a school."

"How did you learn?"

"Took online classes, I even have a Doctorate Degree in psychiatry and pathology."

"Don't forget retardedness." Yuu mumbled.

"Oh that's right here Bakanda," She said pulling out a joke degree covered in doodles and bright colors signed by Cross, "My Guardian gave it to me when I got the others last year." She shook it about a bit. Allen had put away her joke degree and we were just sitting on her bed, watching her tumblr and reading a manga called Numbers****.

At some point in time I had started to play with her long hair. It was extremely soft and well taken care of, which was on expected with the rough life style she lives, Allen had told us earlier about how she had popped her Hymen on a wild piggy-back ride from a level two Akuma. Her luscious hair smelt like Rosemary, lemon grass and orchids. I know, odd combo, but it smelled **really **good.

"Ouch! Lavi watch my Tattoo!" Tattoo? This sweet, moe-moe, innocent, little sister character like girl had a tattoo? I noticed her ears were triple pierced in a pattern. Small black hoop, red cross, small black hoop, and her cartilage were pierced too. A large red with gold trimmed cross was donned on her ears. The tattoo was of a small fluffy yellow creature, Timcampy apparently because of the name under it, on the back of her neck.

"Pretty wimpy tattoo," Yuu smirked. Allen smiled widely, scaring Lenalee a tad.

"I'll be right back, they don't call me the 'Ink Queen' for nothin Bakanda." that statement had me a little scared. The "Ink Queen"? She came out in just her tan underwear and bra. The first one I noticed was the bright red realistic heart right between her cleavage. Then the tongue piercing. In bold black lettering was "What will your legacy be" around her wrist. Her hair was up so I could see the blood red kanji going down her jugular. A star made off music notes was on her palm and on her ankle was "Goodbye Mana" in cursive calligraphy.

But no, that was not all. She just had to turn around. Let me say, all of our eyes widened even more at this tattoo. Band titles were running down her back, starting at the tip of her spine, stopping at her underwear, and continuing on her legs to just above her ankle, AC/DC, AFI, All Time Low, All-American

Rejects, The Airborne Toxic Event, Alice in chains, Alkaline Trio, American

Hi-Fi, Anberlin, Apocalyptica, Asking Alexandria, Avenged Sevenfold, Arcade

Fire, Atreyu, Audioslave, Bayside, The Birthday Massacre, The Black Keys, Black

Sabbath, Black Veil Brides, Blink 182, Blue Stahli, The Bravery, Breaking

Benjamin, Breathe Carolina, Brokencyde, Bullet for my Valentine, Bush, Cage the

Elephant, Carolina Liar, Chevelle, Coldplay, Cracker, Day to Remember, Death Cab

For Cutie, Escape The Fate, Evanescence, The Exies, Fall out boy, Falling in

Reverse, Five Finger Death Punch, Flogging Molly, Florence + The Machine, Fly

leaf, Foo Fighters, Foster the people, Framing Hanley, From Autumn to Ashes, Goo

goo dolls, Grace Potter & the Nocturnals, Greenday, Guns 'N' Roses, Hawthorn

Heights, Hey Monday, Hollywood Undead, Hotspur, IAMX, JET, Jimmy Eat World, The

Killers, Kings of Leon, Korn, Life House, Maroon 5, Mayday, Meg & Dia,

Metallica, Metric, Mumford & Sons, The Muse, Muse, Mutemath, My Chemical

Romance, Nirvana, The Offspring, One Direction, P!nk, Panic! At The Disco,

Parade, Parachute, Paramore, Pearl Jam, A Perfect Circle, Placebo, Plain White

T's, Red, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Relient K, Rise Against, A Rocket to The Moon,

Ryan Adam's and The Cardinals, Saving Abel, Shinedown, Sick puppies, Silversun

Pickups, Sixx A.M., Skillet, Slipknot, Smashing Pumpkins, Snow Patrol, Sound

Garden, SR-71, Stone Sour, Taking Egypt, Taking Back Sunday, The Story Of The

Year, Them Crooked Vultures, There For Tomorrow, Thousand Foot Krutch, Three

Days Grace, Train, Trapt, Vocaloids, Wakey! Wakey!, We are the fallen, We the

Kings, Weezer, White Rabbits, Yellowcard, and 30 seconds to mars permanently etched into her back in swirling Cochin font. Allen began to tell us where she got them.

"The really long one I got in Ireland, the piercings in England, Allen stated, as if all those tattoos were merely little pen doodles people create when bored in class," the kanji I got done in Japan, the heart Russia, and the two phrases

I got in Germany, I had one of a dragon I got in Brazil on my arm but it faded.

When I go back I'll fix it. If Leland is still there. Oh and my new one of Tim I got in a parlor in Jersey last month."

I just stared, my thumbs twirling around each other as I watched her put back on her hoodie and sweat pants.

"What is the kanji of?" Lenalee dared to ask.

"Suraisu," Allen responded stoically.

"Slice," Kanda translated. My mind was still blown. Guess "Clover" wasn't the innocent little Lolita I expected her to be. She was Crown Clown, tough as nails assassin, hard core rocker chick, the "Ink Queen", and she was defiantly making me fall hard. I yawned. Glancing at the clock my eyes bulged.

"Guys! Can I sleep here? Its eleven thirty and I don't want to walk across campus." I whined out, Yuu already at the door.

"Sure hop in Red Rabbit," Allen yawned out patting her black with red splatters bed set. I slid in, ignoring her play on Yuu's nick name for me. It was obviously an unintended crack at my hair color that she will most likely call me forever. Allen was already asleep, turning she snuggled close, burying her face in the crook of my neck.

"Please Mama, no more burning. I'll be a good girl. Please stop. It hurts, it hurts." I was too stunned to awaken her from the nightmare and or flashback. I was rooted to the spot the second the word "please" escapes those lovely pink lips.

BOE: This took forever!

Allen: Cause you had to move and why am I so tattooed?

BOE: Because I want that one really long tattoo, and because it will look AWESOME! Oh, and I am starting a blog about my retarded friends(Yes FailedAuthor this includes you), please visit .com/


	2. Chapter 2: Lovely Teacher

AU,Allen is a 16 year old nomadic girl in New York;Lavi is a 16 year old boy with a special group of friends. What happens when the go to the same school? Rated M for typical highschooler junk. Modern,America version. They are in New York in 2012. Laven. I. No. Own!

BOE: 'Ello again! I have some reviews to answer. GO~!

**Hanashi o suru****:** Thanks for your comment! And Oh. My. JASHIN! Your right! I looked through the manga books I had and noticed. I made the screw up I guess because I'm right handed*Rubs hand with offending arm* well the opposite of a guy is a girl so the opposite of left is right!(wow cheesy excuse) And thanks for commenting on Fem!Allen's bad-assness. I kinda want to be like that when I get older. I already sort of am.

**fangirl12232:** Why thank you! I will try but between this, my other stories(writing two others in notebooks),school, my blog, and my dad's it will take awhile. I will try to push out as much as I can with my reoccurring writers block and colossal plot bunnies.*hands plot bunny carrot*

* * *

Chapter 2- the lovely teacher.

Allen's P.O.V.

'Oh sweet Jesus this is going to be hilarious!' I thought to myself, I put on my uniform and combat boots. My red and black fingerless glove on, I grabbed my keys and was out the door. Leaving Lavi and Lenalee dead to the world asleep.

This was going to be fantastic.

*and back to Lavi!*

I rushed to first period with Yuu. It was...hold on... Combat training with a Miss Marian. Huh. Wonder what she looks like. I slammed open the door to find Allen at the front on the room. She was wearing a red wrap around her chest and the black and red trimmed leather exorcist jacket. She was wearing leather pants with a red criss-cross belt and knee high combat boots.

"Sit, now." she said, her voice ringing with authority.

"As I was saying there was an epic screw up with the schedule. It starts at seven thirty not eight thirty and my name is Allen Walker. Not Marian. And don't call me miss I am 16 not 48." So Allen is my teacher. What! Does she even have a teaching license?

"Do you have a license?"Mila-Rose, a red-headed girl asked.

"I graduated college and graduate school, I am teaching combat classes, and I am Crown Clown for gods freaking sake, what other qualification do you need? No, you don't need one to teach combat to black order trainees kids turning into exorcists, they don't make 'em any way." Mila nodded. Allen sat there taking attendance.

"First things first. This class is not a democracy. It's a fucking dictatorship. What I say happens. Got it? One person decides to try and take control, their next stop will be heaven and it won't be a fun road trip, understood," Her menacing aura coiled around her like a snake," Good. Now any challengers?" Yuu's hand shot up faster than the speed of sound. Allen raised her eyebrow but let him come at her. He released Mugen, his katana and innocence. You see the katana is a part of Kanda over there. It's made from his blood. She easily deflected with her red-ish black hand and flicked him in the forehead. Blood trickled down his face as he tried to continue his assault.

"Damn it! I told you they had the wrong name and time Road! Clove is teaching!"

"Tyki!" Allen said running into a tall Portuguese boy's arms and giving him a wild kiss.

"Hey there fun-sized."

"Not fun-sized. You're just king-sized. Anyway why are you late Mikk? I assumed my boyfriend would have been the first one here." Whoa, so the silver lady was dating this guy! Their looks clashed so much you never would have guessed. He was wearing a white button up shirt and skinnies. His white suspenders were loose and not on his shoulders. His white converse's edges were slightly yellow from age and wear.

"Road got us lost!"

"Allen-onii-chan!" a fourteen year old girl waved from behind Tyki. She had blue-ish hair and yellow-green eyes. Eyes like this Tyki Mikks's. She was wearing a blue blouse with a black skirt, blue and black stripped tights and black flats with blue splatter designs. The little girl, Road, walked up and planted a small kiss on Allen's lips.

"I didn't know you liked her that much Road."

"I won't give you one Tyki."

"Lovely. You're so nice to your uncle."

"That's right." Allen raised her hand and the family fighting stopped. Mikk threw her wink and went to his seat, Road hung her head and trudged on too.

"Now Bakanda, let's continue." a scary smile broke onto her face as Yuu ran at her. She easily deflected activating her innocence, Crown Clown. There was a white coat that covered her uniform and her arm seemed to turn prosthetic like, with long claw like fingers. Grubbing Mugen and twisting, she easily got it out of his hands. Then she summoned her own sword. It was huge, something you wouldn't expect her to be carrying. It was a long fat sword, white with a black cross dead in the center and black lining. The hilt and guard were gold and the weapon crackled with a green light.

The class paled at the sight of the colossal thing. Yuu scramble to reach his sword but Allen kicked it away and jammed hers into the ground, just inches away from his fingers. She leaned in and whispered in his ears

"Do you yield, Yuu?" I am guessing he didn't. Yuu grabbed her ankle and pulled her under him. Grabbing his sword he went to stab her.

"NO! STOP!" Road screamed standing. I noticed Allen had stopped her eyes wide and hazy, definitely not seeing Kanda. She trembled erratically.

"Daddy? Why? Why are you hurting me so much?" What was up with this girl? What had her parents done to her before they abandoned her?

Tyki slammed his hands on the desk and pushed out of his seat. He stalked over to Yuu and pushed him away from Allen. Inclosing her into a soothing embrace.

"It's okay, he can't hurt you. Neither of them can hurt you anymore. Your free fun-sized," He soothed his voice gentle but not for long, "And You! Why didn't you listen to Road and stop? Are you deaf or something!" Yuu just scowled and made a mistake,

"Che, like I'm supposed to know she is mentally damaged." In seconds Tyki had Kanda pressed against a wall.

"Damaged? What is with you exorcist? Is a weapon all she-" he was cut off by Allen smacking him hard across the face.

"I can manage myself Tyki. And Yuu, that trick will work on level twos and the occasional idiotic level three, but that will defiantly not fly with levels four through six. And level ones float so no feet!" she scolded. Yuu nodded, respect in his eyes.

"This concludes our lesson for today. School should be starting. Or not, you got a good thirty minutes socialize."

Allen's P.O.V.

I was still shaking. I had to leave. Every guy was looked like the looming appearance of my father, each girl the pain inflicting appearance of my mother. Running, I made my way to Cross's office. Great, I noticed I was hyperventilating and tears were making tracks down my face. '_Breathe! C'mon breathe god damn it!'_ I tried to influence myself to no avail.

"Hey Clover," Cross mumbled as he walked in, "Look who came to live with you." A small yellow puff ball escaped from under his hat.

"Tim!" I called, my voice a little airy. The yellow golem flew toward me, tears escaping from somewhere on his fuzzy face as he snuggled into my cheek.

"Aww, missed you too little bud." Cross sat in the corner, smoking his cigarette. I smiled.

Lavi's P.O.V.

I was in Portuguese when the loud speaker came on,

"_Come on Clover."_

_ "Fine but we are playing Warsweater by Wakey!Wakey!" _I heardAllen's voice on the loud speaker. Then a piano softly filtered through. The whole class was now paying close attention.

"_New York is dangerous, littered with thieves  
We've no morals here, we just do as we please...  
But I don't wanna go home where they all stare at me  
'cause I'm tattooed, and fired up, and drunk, and obscene..._"

Her soft soprano voice filled the room and a violin started to play.

"_You wear your religion like a War Sweater.  
You ask for the truth, but you know you could do so much better,  
and you sat on your fences, you've screamed no retreat...  
So now what will your legacy be?_

_Battle lines drawn if you wonder which side speaks the truth  
then look closely to which speaks from pride  
I love you. I swear it. I would never lie...  
But I fear for our lives and I fear your closed eyes..._

_You wear your religion like a War Sweater.  
You ask for the truth, but you know you could do so much better,  
and you sat on your fences, you've screamed no retreat...  
So now what will your legacy be?  
So what will your legacy be?  
So what will your legacy be?  
_  
_I'm in the mood where I come all untied,  
I'm in the mood to say things that'll change people's minds...  
I love you. I swear it. I would never lie...  
But I fear for our lives and I fear your closed eyes...  
_  
_  
You wear your religion like a War Sweater.  
You ask for the truth, but you know you could do so much better,  
and you sat on your fences, you've screamed no retreat...  
So now what will your legacy be?  
So what will your legacy be?  
So what will your legacy be?"_

Her voice faded and so did the violin. The piano continued awhile then stopped.

"I don't understand why you don't tell people you play the piano Allen.""It's me and Mana's thing Cross. Be lucky I share it with you. Wait is that the P.A.?…."

"You fell for it."

"Cross you bastard. Hey Tyki what's up. Tyki? TYKI!" There was a ripping sound. Cross was talking to someone. Then a loud thud, Cross screaming and static.

* * *

BOE:EVIL CLIFF HANGER! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Allen: What happened! Did Cross die? Tim? Oh god did Tyki?

Lavi: Why do you care so much about Tyki*eyes tear up*

BOE&Allen: HE IS MY/HER BOYFRIEND BAKA!


End file.
